


【摄殓】驱魔秘闻 番外

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】驱魔秘闻 番外

这明明就是约瑟夫想做了，只不过找点理由来威逼利诱而已。伊索无奈地想着，可是一方面，他确实觉得约瑟夫手上很可能有魔物资源，值得一试；另一方面，他向来不擅长拒绝男友的邀请。于是，他在迟疑了片刻之后，就有些不好意思地伸出手去解约瑟夫的衣襟，用行动作为自己对对方邀请的回应。  
解开约瑟夫领口的第一个扣子时，他看到约瑟夫那双湛蓝的眼瞳亮了亮。下一秒，他冷不丁被约瑟夫扑倒在床上，早习惯了武力压制驱魔人男友的狼人舔舔唇，将手伸向伊索身上那件红黑配色驱魔人服装的领口，一边慢条斯理地解皮带搭扣，一边低下头去吻对方。此时的伊索总算想起了什么，他在亲吻的间隙喘着气问：“克劳德……”  
“不用担心，我特意提醒了我哥别过来。”约瑟夫解开伊索把衣襟扣紧的最后一个皮带扣。  
“几点……”  
“不到十点半，还早，够我们痛痛快快做一晚上。”约瑟夫解开伊索的腰带，手探进伊索内裤里。  
“手机……”  
“已经替你设好飞行模式了。”约瑟夫暂时停下手中的动作，抬眸瞥了伊索一眼，脸上依旧是笑意吟吟，“怎么，我们都公开这么久了，还怕做的时候你的朋友打电话过来发现？”  
避开克劳德不让对方撞见、11点之前做以保证晚上早睡、手机关机或飞行模式以防被打断，是伊索和约瑟夫在一起之后关于房事的约法三章——虽然其中两条都是因为伊索脸皮薄，不想让别人发觉他们正常的夫夫生活。此时，伊索面对约瑟夫的问题哑然了一会，他刚说出一个“我……”字试图解释，声音就戛然而止：因为约瑟夫的手指已经摸索到他身后，刺进了那处隐秘的穴口。  
约瑟夫没用润滑，虽然伊索早已适应了两人间的性事，身体也会在动情时自动分泌出一些液体用来润滑，但刚开始时还是有些疼，他一时脸色发白，说不出话来。约瑟夫愣了愣，随即也意识到了自己下手有点粗鲁，他爱怜地低下头吻吻伊索的唇：“别紧张，我们慢慢来，会舒服的。”  
支起身时，他看到伊索淡色的好看唇瓣翕动了两下，然后他听到了一个没头没脑的词：“一千五百。”  
“什么一千五百？”  
“要是没让我舒服到，你要给我一千五百积分的魔物。”伊索说这话时扁着嘴，像是因为疼得不太开心而撒娇。约瑟夫有点心疼又哭笑不得：“我哪一次没让你舒服到了？好，我答应你。”说着，他开始缓缓抽动埋在伊索体内的手指，动作轻柔，生怕再把身下人弄疼了。  
年轻男友身上那股别扭劲很快散去，随着约瑟夫手指的抽动，伊索原本紧窒干涩的体内也逐渐柔软下来。他无声地搂紧身上的人，将头埋在约瑟夫颈窝，姿态十足地温顺乖巧，喘息声里带着灼热。身上衣物早在纠缠中被约瑟夫一件件褪下，露出衣物下伊索白皙赤裸的躯体。约瑟夫低下头亲吻伊索的胸膛：“伊索要多锻炼，练多点肌肉出来才能打得过我。”  
伊索有点无奈：“体力够用就行吧？练好法术我也能打得过你。”  
“嗯，果然是伊索的风格。”约瑟夫顿了片刻，又继续亲下去，埋在伊索体内的两根手指加快了抽动的速度，“那你先练好法术就好，反正遇到力量和速度压制的对手也没关系，还有我。”  
说话间，伊索身后那处隐秘的甬道已经被约瑟夫用手指开发得湿润柔软，原本紧窒到有些僵硬的肠壁此时正温顺地裹着约瑟夫的手指不放，每次约瑟夫的手指刺入，肠壁的软肉都会热情地包裹上来——他们在一起很久了，做过的次数又不少，每周至少有两三次，伊索的身体早已习惯了和约瑟夫的性事。伊索甚至已经有些忍耐不住，他抬起眼用湿润泛红的眼睛看了约瑟夫一眼，正在注意着他反应的约瑟夫心领神会，男人掀开自己浴衣的衣摆，硬挺下身抵上他穴口，缓缓顶了进去。  
尽管先前伊索已经足够动情，但约瑟夫尺寸实在惊人，以至于约瑟夫插进来时伊索还是有些不适，他默默抱紧身上的人，身体有些抖。约瑟夫早就预想到伊索的反应，于是他轻轻拨开伊索散落在额前的灰色刘海，在恋人的额头上吻了吻：“伊索最好了，明明平时这么能打，在床上却从不凶我，很可爱。”  
伊索这么被他逗了一下，原本因为体内饱胀不适而皱起来的眉头都舒展了开来，他弯起了那双清秀的眉眼：“你就是这种时候最懂得夸人。”他刚说完，约瑟夫的眉就拧了起来：“谁说的？我平时也很会夸我男朋友。”  
两人带着笑意的眼睛相视一眼，与此同时，约瑟夫也感到先前有些痉挛地裹紧他的湿热肠壁终于放松了些许。于是他给了伊索一个带着暗示与安抚的眼神，沉下腰，用力顶进去。他能察觉身下人的身体僵硬了一瞬，但很快，伊索便亲热地搂紧他的脖子，下身微微抬起，来迎合身上人往复不断的撞击。  
他们在一起几个月的时间里，约瑟夫逐渐发现，自己的恋人虽然在工作时认真而强势，却在自己面前安静乖巧，甚至偶尔会透露出几分依赖的情绪——这或许是因为伊索原本性格并不强硬的缘故，约瑟夫想，这种情况在床上体现得尤其明显，就像现在，身下的人正大方而羞涩地向自己敞开双腿，乖巧迎合着他的每一次抽插。大方是态度，羞涩是情绪。  
频繁的性事早让两人的身体磨合得契合无比，没过多久，约瑟夫就听见他们交合的那个地方抽插间渐渐泛起水声，裹紧他热硬性器的柔软内壁愈发湿热，还会在他每次抽出的时候眷恋地咬着他不放，这种销魂蚀骨的快感简直让人头皮发麻。约瑟夫眼神落在伊索身上，他看到紧紧抱着他的伊索侧着头，约瑟夫这个角度看不到伊索的表情，却能注意到伊索泛起红潮的不只是侧脸，连耳垂都红了。他不由得放慢速度，直起腰看伊索：“怎么今天这么安静，舒服成这个样子？”  
他看到身下伊索泛红的脸和湿润的眼睛，伊索侧开那双沾了湿气却显得更加透亮的红色眼瞳，似乎想说什么，但嘴唇张了张，却只溢出了一声带着喘息的低低呻吟。这让约瑟夫眼神暗了暗，他将埋在伊索身体里的阴茎抽出大半，而后准确地向伊索体内的那处敏感点顶过去：“舒服吗？舒服就叫出来。”  
伊索急喘了一口气，他半眯着眼摇头，可是身体的反应骗不了人，他下意识收紧的湿热甬道成了此时他最忠实的代言人。约瑟夫显然发现了这点，男人不紧不慢地把自己插进他身体最深处，在那片最敏感的区域往复碾磨，声音也低沉了几分：“是害羞吗？在一起这么久了，对我还有什么害羞的。”  
强烈的快感一阵阵沿着脊椎窜上大脑，在约瑟夫的威逼利诱下，伊索终于没能忍住，低低呻吟了出来——这声音不同于他平时劳累或者疼痛时喘息声的清澈，而是音调略高，尾音里带着点软绵甜腻，约瑟夫最喜欢听他舒服得叫出来时的声音。听到伊索的呻吟声，约瑟夫终于满意地俯下身，手臂环住伊索的腰，加快了抽送的速度。  
伊索出口的低低呻吟声很快被撞得支离破碎。他的狼人男友平时显得高贵优雅，实际力量却比他强势不少，此刻的伊索只能被牢牢压制着承受男人越来越凶猛的撞击，肉体摩擦间生出的快感欢愉又折磨。最后一段时间他的呻吟声里甚至带上了几分呜咽，可约瑟夫却没心软，男人一下下狠狠撞进去，硕大硬挺的性器几乎是齐根没入又全部拔出，最后在一次深深的顶入之后，他终于埋在伊索体内不动了，将精液全部浇灌进了伊索身体深处。  
伊索身前挺立的性器早已硬到不行，约瑟夫又伸手摸了他两下，他便忍耐不住射了出来。高潮后伊索头脑发晕，他喘着气闭了好长一段时间眼睛才睁开眼，睁开眼睛时他看见约瑟夫正俯身在他上方，湛蓝的竖瞳里带着温柔与关切。他忍不住笑了笑，出口的声音还有些喘息：“看我干什么？我没事，还很……舒服。”  
“当然是因为你好看。”约瑟夫甜言蜜语完，又眨着眼睛看伊索，“那你说有舒服到，就不用一千五百分的魔物了吧？”  
伊索这才回过神来，他想了想刚才约瑟夫逼他呻吟出声的禽兽行径，脸上的笑意瞬间凝固。他默默伸出手，把床头柜上属于自己的手机拖了过来：“没有。我说了刚才舒服，可是成结这段时间我就没有舒服过。你先忙，我打个游戏。”  
“打游戏”是约瑟夫在床上最怕听到的词，伊索这话一出，约瑟夫脸色就变了——因为伊索向来不太满意约瑟夫成结时间过长，嫌完事之后这一段时间两人在床上大眼瞪小眼浪费时间，于是在之前某段时间，他正巧沉迷某个游戏，就开始在约瑟夫成结的时间里把手机拿过来，打开游戏挂自动。  
那段时间，约瑟夫一度觉得自己身为男人的尊严受到了极大损害——因为明明自己还没好，自己的恋人却已经拿起手机无视自己开始玩手游，这简直是奇耻大辱。于是约瑟夫软硬兼施，终于用在成结期间努力温存亲热的方式把恋人劝了回来。但是现在……  
约瑟夫终于认输，他毫无尊严地趴在伊索胸前讨好：“伊索，我错了，你看我一眼。”  
“……”伊索抬起头扫了他一眼，继续看手机屏幕。  
“伊索，我知道我哪里错了，我不该逼你叫。”  
“……”  
“伊索。”约瑟夫眉毛塌了下来，“算了，一千五就一千五……”  
伊索忽然微笑了起来，他伸出手一把抱住约瑟夫，任由手里的手机滚到一边：“约瑟夫，七夕快乐。我刚才在查东方情人节的事，原来这个节日叫七夕。”  
手机落在床上，露出屏幕上的搜索页面。约瑟夫又惊又喜，他忍不住低头吻上伊索微微扬起的唇：“伊索，你一定是世上最好的恋人。嗯，七夕快乐。”  
胡闹的小插曲结束，热恋中的两个人又在成结结束前黏糊到一起去了。至于约瑟夫许诺伊索的那一千积分……  
约瑟夫一边温柔地亲吻伊索，一边想：身为一个狼人，给驱魔人男朋友找1000分的万恶不赦魔物刷还不容易吗。实在不行的话，还可以卖了菲欧娜，她正好是值1000几分的A级……  
与此同时，远在城市另一端的菲欧娜突然打了个喷嚏。


End file.
